


do you want to be mine?

by pawnshophearttradingup



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pawnshophearttradingup/pseuds/pawnshophearttradingup
Summary: Kiran and Alfonse meet up with Bruno at the Day of Devotion festival.





	do you want to be mine?

**Author's Note:**

> this is... my own birthday present. for myself. happy birthday me. i wrote my ot3 bc uh. why not. nobody can stop me from being self-indulgent, it's my BIRTHDAY
> 
> it's also a valentine's day fic bc i figured that with valentines day being 2 days from my birthday i might as well
> 
> also thanks geo for looking over this for me, i love you so much and i would do anything for you

So Sharena must’ve been the most persuasive person in Zenith, Kiran thought, because when she pulled out the outfits she made for the Day of Devotion festival, he and Alfonse had almost immediately turned and tried to walk away.

But then she sounded so sad when asking them if they really wouldn’t even try the outfits on, and Alfonse turned back around, and… well. Kiran couldn’t very well let him do this on his own, could he? What kind of boyfriend would he be then?

So now they were, all three of them, in some of the most ridiculous outfits Kiran had ever seen. What was even worse was that, aside from colors being reversed and the hood Sharena had sewn on Kiran’s, Alfonse and Kiran’s outfits were a perfect match. They were a couple, sure, but this felt like too much.

Sharena had gone off to find Commander Anna, probably to get the Commander in an outfit that matched her own (Kiran wished her luck with that), which left Alfonse and Kiran alone, waiting for the tournament to start.

At least it was a good day for them to hold hands. Nobody would hassle them about the PDA today, especially not when they looked so obviously in love. That was maybe the one good thing about matching outfits.

They were comfortably silent for a good couple of minutes, but of course, eventually one of them had to break it. “You know who I’d really love to see in an outfit like this?” Kiran asked, because he’d been thinking about this all day and of course he couldn’t help but share his thoughts with Alfonse.

“Who?”

Kiran jumped and turned around, because that sure wasn’t just Alfonse’s voice answering him.

Lo and behold, Bruno was standing there, in all his masked glory (and, really, he was still wearing the mask? Kiran swore he just wanted to be dramatic at this point, there was no need for it anymore), smirking like he knew Kiran was about to say his name.

Which, to be fair, he totally was. But still.

“Zacharias!” Alfonse exclaimed. “It’s so good to see you again.” Had Alfonse been even just a little more like his sister, he probably would’ve thrown himself at Bruno. As it was, it looked like a near thing to Kiran, like Alfonse was barely restraining himself as he ran up to his “childhood friend,” as he usually put it.

And why would he? It’d been a hot minute since they last saw the other prince, and Kiran knew without a shadow of a doubt how bad Alfonse had it for him.

It was kind of cute to watch, Kiran wouldn’t lie. Especially since, now that he was getting a better look at Bruno, it was obvious he’d dressed for the occasion, too.

His outfit reminded Kiran of Valentine’s Day back home. It was pink and red and white, and there were a ton of (presumably fake) flowers attached to the front of his vest. Roses, to be specific. How romantic.

He was also holding a staff in one hand, which made him pulling Alfonse into his embrace look a little awkward, but it was fine. Alfonse seemed pretty pleased with it, at least. The way the staff was positioned made it look like there was a heart floating over Alfonse’s head. If this was a cartoon, Kiran thought that Alfonse would probably have hearts above his head anyway.

Kiran cleared his throat. “So. What brings you here?” Wow, Kiran hoped he didn’t sound like he wasn’t happy to see Bruno, because he definitely was.

“I’m competing in the tournament, of course,” Bruno answered. Kiran noticed that Alfonse had settled by his side, and Bruno kept an arm around his shoulders. Wow, the Day of Devotion really brought out the gay in Bruno. Can’t believe he’d steal Kiran’s boyfriend like that. “Veronica is around here somewhere, as well. Though… I will admit, I had hoped I’d run into the two of you today.”

“You did?” Kiran asked, at the same time Alfonse asked “What for?”

Oh man, was Bruno getting flustered? He looked away, saying, “Isn’t it customary to give the people important to you gifts on this day?” and procured two presents from a messenger bag he was wearing. The smaller box went to Alfonse, who didn’t open it because he was busy staring in awe at it. The larger one, however, Bruno held out to Kiran.

“Wait, for me? Really?”

“Yes, unless you have any issues with that…?”

Kiran snatched the gift just as Bruno was starting to pull it away, clutching it to his chest like someone would come up at any moment to steal it away from him. “Nope! No issues! I feel bad now, though, I didn’t expect to see you today so I didn’t get you anything…”

Bruno smiled at that, gently pulling Kiran over to his other side. Kiran had no objections to this, especially not when Alfonse reached out to take hold of his hand again. “Your company is more than enough for me.”

Well. Maybe Bruno meant that, but Kiran would figure something out for him anyway. He had all day to, at least.

But even if he didn’t, he thought that maybe Bruno was onto something there. It was pretty nice just to get a chance to hang out with two of the people he cared about most in the world.

He just hoped that when he and Alfonse beat Bruno in the tournament, he wouldn’t hold it against them.

**Author's Note:**

> took the title from walk the moon's "sidekick". it's not really relevant, just naming stuff is hard
> 
> also i keep giving bruno new outfits in half my fics because. he deserves alts but intsys won't ever give him any bc they're cowards 8(
> 
> if u wanna wish me a happy birthday, i'm [@lineraway](https://twitter.com/lineraway) on twitter (like always)


End file.
